


(Vid) Arrow

by Isagel



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst and Feels, Codes & Ciphers, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fanvids, Floppy hats, Former enemies working together, Grief/Mourning, Heist, M/M, One True Pairing, Plans, Protectiveness, Puzzles, Redemption, Season/Series 04, Self-Sacrifice, True Love, Video, Vidukon 2017, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel
Summary: I want you to destroy me.





	(Vid) Arrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/gifts).



> Made for SDWolfpup in the 2017 VidUKon auction. Her request was a Michael/Alex s4 vid set to this song, and I had an amazing time revisiting our old shared OTP while making it. I have so much love in my heart for these two and their complex relationship, and I hope my feels come through in this vid.

Music by The Rescues.

[Download as 153 MB .mp4](https://app.box.com/s/rv86mzjhcuuxh8wbpqy5labl0oo94gyd)  
[Vid post on tumblr](http://isagelc.tumblr.com/post/162099635500/prison-break-fanvid-arrow-michaelalex)  
[Vid post on Dreamwidth](http://isagel.dreamwidth.org/322699.html)


End file.
